Best Thing I Never Had
by Loveinisolation
Summary: Senior prom was supposed to be their perfect night, but unfortunately some mistakes were made. Some that maybe can't be undone. BADE with a bit of TANDRE and some CABBIE
1. Best Thing I Never Had

I do not own Victorious

This is a BADE, so if you don't like Bade then what is wrong with you?

It's loosely based on the song "Best Thing I Never Had" by Beyoncé

I loooooove the song.

It happened on prom night, Jade wasn't one to go big on events like prom…but this, this was different. It was their senior prom, the last time they would probably all be together like this. So when Beck showed up at her house that night, she promised herself that tonight she would make an exception and be "nice Jade" the Jade that no one else knew except Beck. She was going to let everyone see her having fun, smiling and laughing. When they got into the limo Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie were already tipsy. So of course once she got there Beck decided to get in on the fun too, they had gotten Cat's brother to buy them alcohol and that they were now all chugging.

When the limo pulled up to the hotel where the prom was they all rushed into the party room and of course they were late (the guys had asked to limo driver to stop by a corner store so they could get condoms just in case)

The night was going perfectly; Jade and Beck were inseparable as were Cat + Robbie and Tori +Andre.

Half of their classmates were drunk, there were kids making out and grinding in almost every corner of the room. Jade decided she needed a break from this and decided to get some water to sober up a bit and told the others that it's probably a good idea if they do the same, Cat and Tori agreed but the boys wanted to get wasted and just have fun.

So Jade, Cat and Tori went out for some fresh air,

"God, I can't believe that we're done high school" Jade said

"I know, it's a good thing prom is after grad, so no matter what happens on prom night you won't have to worry about dragging that problem to school" Tori added

"I'm gonna miss you guys" Cat said while trying to hold back tears

"Cat you're only gonna be in New York working on the movie for 4 months. We'll still be here when you get back" Tori said as she wrapped a hand around Cat

"Ok…we should be having fun, we've sobered up enough. So let's go finish this night with a bang!" said Jade as she threw her hands in the air.

She hated comforting people, it was awkward for her…even if Cat was one of her best friends, comforting people was just not something she was good at.

They walked into the prom and they all went in separate directions. Jade looking for Beck, Cat looking for Robbie and Tori for Andre.

But Jade couldn't find Beck anywhere, she checked back at their table but only saw Rex. She felt someone tap her shoulder and saw Sinjin…not Beck.

"Sinjin what do you want?" she asked annoyed

"Oh well I was just staring at you from my table and realized that you were looking for something or someone" he said

"Yea, I'm looking for Beck…you seen him?" she asked hoping his answer would be a yes

"Actually yea, I saw him walk through the balcony doors at the back of the hall…but he-"she cut him off before he could finish.

"Yea, ok thanks Sinjin. Bye" she started making her way towards the balcony

A slow song came on and she knew that the night would be over soon, when they played slow songs at prom this late it was usually cause it was close to midnight and prom would be over anytime soon and she wanted to have her last dance with Beck.

She opened the balcony door, and she saw it immediately.

Beck was in the middle of a full on make out session with Jamie King (a girl that she recognized from their 11th grade script writing class)


	2. Already Gone

**I still don't own Victorious **

Jade didn't know exactly what she was feeling, she was definitely hurt…incredibly hurt. But she also felt angry yet calm so she just turned around and walked away without making a sound.

Tears slowly started to run down her cheek as she was halfway through the room, she heard Cat calling her name, but she just ignored her and walked out. Thankfully there were cabs outside the hotel, "23 Kentley Street" she told the cab driver while sniffling. "Fucking asshole" she mumbled under her breath as the cab driver started towards her house.

"Tori! Tori!" Cat was trying to push past people to get to Tori on the other side of the room.

"Yea Cat what's up?" Tori said still dancing with Andre.

"I just saw Jade leave, she was crying. I tried to get to her, but there were too many people in my way…by the time I got outside she was already gone"

"Wait- Why was she crying? What happened" Tori asked a bit worried

Her and Jade had gotten closer the last few months of school, they weren't as close as Jade and Cat. But they were now friends.

"I don't know, I saw her walking away from the balcony crying"

"Maybe Beck's at the Balcony, maybe they got into a fight and she stormed off. Come on." She said as she dragged Cat by the hand.

"I'll be right back Andre" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek

He felt his cheek, still tipsy but enough to know that he was lucky to be here with Tori. He had finally gained the courage to ask her to prom and they have been together since he asked her.

Beck was in his own world, he had Jamie leaning against a table out on the large balcony and he was now feeling up and her thigh as she was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Beck" he immediately knew that it was Cat's voice

"Shit. What the fuck am I doing?' he said sowly snapping back into his senses, as the alcohol was now starting to leave his system .

He pushed himself away from Jamie and tried to steady himself as he began buttoning up his shirt,

"Be- Oh my God" Tori and Cat said at the same time as they saw Beck buttoning his shirt and Jamie fixing her dress.

"Fuck" He muttered under his breath, knowing that they immediately knew what had been going on, "Listen, you guys can't tell Jade. What I was doing here was a mistake, I wasn't myself…honeslty I was drunk. I didn't know what was going on, you know" He pleaded to them trying to make them promise not to tell Jade.

" I don't think that you have to worry about us telling Jade, I think she already knows" Tori looked at Beck in a way to let him know that what he did was absolutely wrong

"Wait what do you mean she knows?" He asked in a fearful tone

" I saw her running out of here crying." Cat said looking at the ground; she never thought that Beck would ever do this to Jade. They argued a lot but they've never cheated on each other before.

Beck immediately knew that Jade must have been really hurt, Jade saw him making out with another girl and she just walked away. She probably didn't want anyone to see her crying.

"I messed up big time. She's never gonna forgive me for this" he now had tears filling his eyes

"Beck. You need to talk to her, call her or find her. I don't know, but do something. Quick" and with that Tori and Cat walked back into the prom, but their mood was now ruined.

Beck searched though his suit pocket for his phone and immediately dialed Jade's number, he heard a moan and noticed that Jamie had passed out on the table that they were on earlier.

It rang twice then went to voicemail. He knew that she had just hit ignore. He walked out to where the Limo now was since the prom was now over. The rest of the gang were getting in, he told them he would be taking a cab home cause he needed to be alone for a bit. By now Cat and Tori had filled Andre and Robbie in on what had happened, and Beck didn't want to deal with the awkwardness on the ride back. So he just took a cab home, he called Jade the entire cab ride back…but she never answered.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story. Should I continue?**

**I kind of already know which direction I want this story to take, but if you guys have any tips I would love to hear them.**

**I'm gonna be updating this 3 times a week ( Tuesdays, Thursday and Sundays)**


	3. Drunk  Truth

**Unfortunately, I still don't own Victorious.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I can't believe that people are actually reading my story. :o**

The next day Beck woke up with a massive headache.

He remembered kind of sobering up before he got in the cab and calling Jade several times but everything after that is a blank. He must have passed out, well 'at least I passed out at home' he thought.

Jade had cried herself to sleep that night; she woke up to 13 missed calls (8 from beck, 2 from Cat, 2 from Tori and 1 from Andre) but no voicemails. She wasn't sure if they knew yet, maybe they were just calling because they were worried about her, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now; so she decided to get some breakfast and ignore the missed calls.

She still couldn't believe that Beck would do that, even if he was drunk; Beck has gotten drunk before, but he has NEVER done anything like this. So she convinced herself that maybe he just didn't care about her as much as she thought he did.

She was glad that school was done, because she wouldn't have been able to go to school today anyway. She finally decided to call Cat just in case she was worried about her, after all Cat most likely saw her crying last night as she left prom.

Cat was doing her nails in her room wondering if she should call Jade again or wait for Jade to call (which she wasn't sure would happen), she was suddenly startled by her cellphone vibrating but she knew it could possibly be Jade so she didn't waste any time answering.

She looked down at the caller I.D and she sighed relieved that it was Jade.

"Hey Jade" she said softly "Are you ok? You left prom in a hurry yesterday?"

Jade hesitated before answering she wasn't sure if Cat knew "Do you know?"

"Yea. I was worried yesterday when I saw you crying, so I told Tori and we thought that you had a fight with Beck so we went looking for him and that's when we saw…well…them. I'm so sorry that he did to you Jade, but he seemed really upset when he found out that you might have seen them." Cat said without pausing for a breath

"I honestly don't care if he's upset, I'm done this time. For good, they say that people show their true emotions when they're drunk…so if he did that when he was drunk, then what does that mean about us. He never truly cared about me." Jade said angrily

"Do you want me to come over? You know so you can let it all out."

"I don't really have anything else to let out, but you and Tori could come over for a movie night if you want." Jade said "Call Tori and ask her if she's up for it too? I'm gonna go take a shower"

"kk. I'll call Tori and we'll be there at 6." Cat said now cheerfully

Tori woke up to her phone ringing, she looked at the caller I.D "Ughh Beck." She was still half asleep and didn't feel like talking to him but she answered anyway

"Yes Beck" Tori said sleepily

"Sorry for waking you up. I just wanted to know if you've heard from Jade, I called her like 8 times yesterday and she didn't pick up."

"Hmm, I wonder why she's not picking up _your_ calls" Tori said in a sharp tone, but when she heard silence on the other end she felt bad. "Ok, listen Beck, you need to talk it out with her…calling me isn't really helping your situation at all and - Oh, hold on Cat's on the other line"

Beck wondered if Cat had called Tori because she had heard from Jade…he decided that he was gonna ask her when she got back on.

"Hey Cat, you heard from Jade?" Tori asked

"Yea, she just called me. She wants us to go over to her house tonight for a movie night…she told me about Beck"

"What did she say? Was she mad?" Tori inquired again

"Yea she was pissed, but only when she talked about him. She said that she's done for good…but we can talk to her about it tonight. I'm gonna pick you up at 5:45" Cat didn't want to say much, she didn't know how much Jade wanted Tori to know yet

"Ok, see you then. Bye Cat" Tori said

Tori immediately switched the line back to Beck.

"Hello? Beck?" She asked making sure Cat still wasn't on the line.

"Yea, what did Cat say? Did she talk to Jade? Does she hate me?"

"Well, it's not looking good for you that's for sure. She's pissed and she said that she's done…for good." Tori stopped there, she didn't want to tell him about their plans tonight.

"Ok, thanks Tori. I umm I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Beck said in a monotone voice, and then he hung up.

She was pissed at him, and that's coming from Tori…she probably worded it differently to soften the blow. But I kept thinking that I have to talk to Jade; I need to see her in person.

**Review please?**

**Let me know what you think about the story.**

**I promise next part will have a lot more drama and some Jade and Beck interaction. (However the next part will be up on Tuesday or possibly tomorrow if I become impatient myself.)**


	4. Quick Message  Thank you!

Thank you so much for reviewing and I saw your reviews and I feel bad, but I'm at my computer at work right now so I can't upload the new chapter yet cause it's saved to my computer _à_ la maison (at home). But I am off in an 30 minutes and it will be up in an hour.

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**


	5. You Don't Deserve My Tears

**I still don't own Victorious. **

**I know I said I was gonna update on Tuesday, but I already had this written & I saw your reviews so I felt back holding it till then. SO HERE YOU GO.**

JADE'S P.O.V

It was 1pm I was watching reruns of That 70s Show when I heard the doorbell ring, I turned off the TV. I knew it couldn't be Cat cause she almost always calls before she comes over and my parents are at work. A voice in my head was telling me that it could be Beck, but I kept pushing the thought back; he wouldn't come over at a time like this without calling. But I decided to check to be sure, I peeked though the family room window which had a clear view of the front porch…and my heart sank, Beck was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I moved the curtain by mistake

"Shit" I thought I hope he didn't see that. I just wanted him to assume I wasn't home so that he could leave, knowing Beck if he knew I was inside but didn't want to talk he would not leave. I quickly moved away from the window and sat at the bottom of my staircase, he couldn't see me if I was all the way over here.

BECK'S P.O.V

I sat in my car for 20 minutes trying to figure out how I would explain myself, then I just decided to go and tell her exactly what happened. No lies. I walked up to her house and heard the TV on, I rang the doorbell. I knew she was home because her parents are always at work at this time and she loves to watch the TV with the volume up really loud. As soon as I rang the doorbell I heard the TV noises stop. She probably turned it off or muted it. I stood there knowing that she had heard the doorbell ring and that she would be coming anytime soon, so I just placed my hands in my pockets and waited.

Suddenly, I saw the curtain from her living room move. Was she checking to see who it was? If she knew it was me she would never answer the door. I rang the doorbell again, "Jade, I know you're inside; I heard the TV turn off as soon as I rang the doorbell." I spoke loudly so that she could hear me, "I'm not leaving till you talk to me".

'Shit, I should have just stayed on the couch.' I thought to myself, I decided to just open the door and talk to him now and get it over with. I hadn't planned what I was gonna say to him, so I decided to just go with what my heart feels like saying at the moment.

"Fine" I said as I opened the front door, I saw his eyes light up when he looked at me; but I looked down. Looking him in the eye right now would just make this harder for me to say.

"So can we talk" Beck said

& I immediately responded with a cold "About what?"

"Jade, come on. I know you know saw what happened with Jamie, so can I just come in so we can talk?" He sounded desperate and so I decided to hear him out, but my mind was already made up. I wanted this…us to be done.

I moved out of the way and he walked into my house and sat on the couch. I made sure to sit away from him, so I sat on the small ottoman on the opposite side of him.

"Ok, so talk" I said coldly once again. I saw him move along the couch so that he could be closer to me so I decided to stand and lean against the wall; he sighed deeply as soon as I got up.

"Ok, well Jade, I know what you saw yesterday and I was sitting in my car for 20 minutes trying to figure out how I was going to explain this to you. But I still don't know exactly how to do that." He said

"Dammit Beck, can you just tell me the truth! Tell me exactly what happened that made you decide that you wanted to go have sex with Jamie on the balcony at our prom?" I said angrily

"I don't know, I drank a lot. I wasn't paying attention to anything, it was a mistake; I didn't have sex with her either, we just made out. it doesn't mean that I don't still love you. Jade I care about you more than I care about _anyone_ else. My heart broke when Cat and Tori explained to me what happened…I really am-" I cut him off.

Is he really that stupid, "So if Cat and Tori didn't walk in on you, what would have happened?"

"I-I…' I never actually thought of that before she caught me off guard with that question. Would I have had sex with Jamie if Cat and Tori didn't walk in? "Jade, I wouldn't have gone that far. I know how to control myse-" I stopped deciding not to finish that sentence because it was a mistake to say it in the first place. But it was too late she had heard me.

"Wait, so you had enough self-control to stop yourself from having sex with her while you were 'drunk' but making out with her you couldn't control that!" I didn't ask it as a question I was now shouting at him

"Jade, I hate seeing you like this. I don't like knowing that you were crying at night because of something that I did. I will do anything to go back to how we were." He said.

"I might have cried last night, but you don't have to worry about me crying over you anymore. I remember back when I used to think that you were actually perfect and that I was the one with all the flaws. But God, Beck you're even more fucked up than I am; It's crazy to think that a part of me still loves you even though I know what you are. But I don't care, I'm gonna get over you…I'm through with you and now I see that you were clearly the best thing I never had…but you know what I want you to remember that I will always be the best thing you've ever had." I walked to the door and opened it, "And as for going back to the way we were, we can."

"really?" He said looking shocked and I saw his eyes light up

"Yea, we can go back and pretend like you and I were never together. Like you never asked me out back in Freshman year." I gestured to the door again and I swear I saw his eyes watering as he walked out.

**I hope you guys liked it…**

**Don't worry this is still a BADE fanfic…so they will have more moments**

**And for the TANDRE & CABBIE lovers…they will have their moments soon too don't worry.**

**So if you want more, please review **


	6. Talk To Me

**I do not own Victorious.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**

Beck couldn't go home after Jade just dumped him, he felt numb and he needed to get his mind off of this before he got depressed. They've fought a lot but they've never fought like this before. He decided to go visit Andre hoping that he would have some ideas on how to get Jade back.

He knew that he would never be able to let Jade go like that, he couldn't…they had too much history together and his heart kept telling him that Jade didn't mean what she said, atleast not all of it; she would never be willing to forget those 3 years they had spent together.

BECK'S POV

I finally got to Andre's and saw Robbie's car parked out front; good then I won't have to repeat himself to Robbie later on.

"Beck what's up?" Andre asked letting beck in, "You talked to Jade yet?"

"Yea, I was just there…she said we're done, she wants to move on…forget about us." I said, "But I won't. I need to find a way to get her talking to me again."

"How about the Cancun trip?" Robbie said, "If she's still going and you guys are bound to talk to each other at some point while we're there."

I had completely forgotten about the grad trip we planned, Robbie was right; If we're both there then she has to talk to me at some point.

"Robbie, you're a fucking genius!" Beck said "How did I not think of that?"

"Cause you're an idiot" Rex said

"NOT NOW REX!" Beck said a little louder than usual, he has to find out if Jade was still going and right now the only people he could find that from are Cat and Tori.

"We'll then it's settled, we go to Cancun, you find a way to get Jade talking to you, you find a way to get her to forgive you and you get your girl back." Andre said excitedly

"Yea, and try not to make out with another random chick" Rex said while laughing.

"He didn't mean that" Robbie quickly said covering Rex's mouth

"But he makes a point" Andre said, "Crazy things go down in Cancun."

**Sorry that this is really short. I wrote this at 3am, will be uploading more tonight. Sorry for the long wait.**

**PLEASE**** review and ideas are very much appreciated.**


	7. Break Your Little Heart

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts.**

**When I get reviews it motivates me to update a bit faster.**

Robbie, Andre and I called Tori and Cat right after we came up with the plan. They promised to talk to Jade about Cancun that night at their sleepover, but Cat had promised that if Jade decided that she really didn't want to go then she wouldn't force her.

I wasn't sure if Jade was going to say yes, after all she was supposed to be sharing a hotel room with me.

That night at the sleepover

**CAT'S POV**

Jade looked sad, but she was trying to hide it. Not by having a smile on her face, but by being her usually moody self. Tori told me that we shouldn't bring Beck up a lot because Jade is most likely still really mad. I was twirling my hair around my finger when I remembered that I was supposed to bring up Cancun right about now…maybe that's what Tori was mouthing at me.

"So are you still going to come to Cancun with us next week?" I asked as Jade walked back in with the popcorn.

"I guess so, why you thought I wouldn't go because Beck is going?" Jade asked looking annoyed

"No…actually yea, kind of." Tori said, "I think you should go, so what if Beck is there…you should have fun, with your friends."

"Well Vega, I'm going but not because you want me to go…but because I already had my mind made up that I was going."

I just sat there watching them go back and forth for a while; sometimes watching them argue was funny.

**TORI P.O.V**

Great Jade was back to calling me Vega again, we were actually getting along fine before this Beck drama happened. This was gonna be a fun trip.

"So you don't mind sharing a hotel room with Beck?" Cat said

"Of course I'm not going to share a room with him." Jade said

"Well we only have three rooms and you can't stay in ours, we only have 2 beds." Tori said, she really didn't want to put up with moody Jade in Cancun.

"But aren't they double beds" Cat said

"I can get another room. I'm putting the movie on, if I hear anything about Beck or Cancun you guys are out. " Jade said

With that they all sat quietly and watched the movie, Cat breaking the silence to giggle every now and then.

**BECK'S POV**

I woke up around noon and decided to call Cat to find out how things went with Jade last night, she picked up on the first ring.

"Morning Cat" I said

"Hey hey" she said cheerily. How was she always so happy.

"So how'd it go last night?"

"How'd what go?" she asked confused

"Jade, Cancun?"

"Oh, that" she giggled. "It went well."

"So, she's still coming with us?"

"Yea" she answered

"Wow, thanks Cat you are—" she cut me off before I could finish thanking her

"But she's not staying in the same hotel room as you. She's getting her own room."

"I kind of expected that, but why is she getting her own room, why can't she stay with you and Tori?"

"I don't know, I wanted her to…but Jade is being mean to Tori again, so I don't think that Tori wants her in our room." She said

After I got off the phone with Cat, I couldn't stop smiling. If everything goes the way that I hope it goes then Jade and I could be back together when we got back to LA.

**JADE'S POV**

I kept thinking about Cancun, as much as I hated to admit it I was really only looking forward to going for one reason. To hurt Beck, I want him to be as hurt as I was when I saw him with Jamie. I want him to feel exactly the way I felt and there way only one way I could do…

**What do you think Jade is going to do?**

**REVIEW and I'll try and update tomorrow.**


	8. If You Ever Come Back Part 1

**I do not own Victorious**

**THE DAY OF THE TRIP **

They had made plans that Beck would be picking up everyone to go to the airport, but Jade had texted Cat last minute that she was going to be taking a cab instead.

Beck picked up everyone (except for Jade) who decided to take a cab and thankfully Robbie had decided not to take Rex…because apparently Rex had bad memories from Mexico. After finally getting through security at the airport he noticed that Jade still hadn't arrived yet, knowing her she was never on time for anything. They all bought some coffee from the Starbucks at the airport and sat down at their gate's waiting area and began to talk about Cancun.

"OMG! We're gonna have so much fun!" Cat said while clapping her hand

"I know! I'm going down to the beach as soon as we get there." Tori added

"And we're all 18 now, so we can drink in Mexico" Andre said

And they all cheered.

Beck had planned to not let his drinking get out of control; he didn't want a repeat of Prome night. He was still wondering where Jade was when he heard her voice, she had a cup of coffee in one hard and was dragging her bags with the other; he also noticed that she was already in a bad mood.

"Stupid security…making me take off my shoes" she muttered to herself, "and that idiotic cab driver!"

"Hey Jade" Cat said in a really high pitched voice that made Jade cringe. "You look tired."

"Yea, I woke up late and kind of was in a rush to get here." Jade said

"You should have just come with us." Robbie added, forgetting about the Jade & Beck drama.

Jade glared at Robbie and he immediately whispered "sorry."

She sat down opposite Cat, because the only available seat on the other's side was beside Beck.

Beck tried to make eye contact, but she kept avoiding him.

"Hey Robbie? Finally decided to get rid of the puppet and be a normal boy?" Jade asked

"No he's at home" Robbie answered

"Why?" Jade asked

"Cause apparently Rex had bad memories from Cancun" Beck answered

Hearing his voice she looked towards him and for a brief moment they looked into each other's eyes. Looking into his eyes, she remembered the way they used to be, the way he would always be there for her when she needed him and how he knew what was going on with her without ever having to ask her and of course how he loved her and the way she loved him. Beck slightly smiled at her and her lips were slightly curved into a small smile when she remembered Prome night and her smile immediately faded and was replaced with a look of hurt and anger. She turned away and started talking to Cat about Cancun.

**BECK'S POV**

She smiled at me, only for a bit, but she still smiled at me.

Although it was only for a moment, that smile meant everything to Beck. It meant that he still had a chance at getting back what they had before.

They announced that their flight was now boarding and the gang all got up to get in line. On the plane Robbie, Cat and Jade sat in one aisle and Andre, Tori and Beck sat in another aisle right in front of them.

**JADE'S POV**

We've been in the air for half an hour now and I can see that Beck keeps pretending that he's looking out the window when he's really looking back at me from the corner of his eye. It was weird because I wanted to hate him, I wanted to never talk to him again, but I knew that at some point I would have to. A part of me still wanted to keep Beck as a friend another part wanted to just forgive him (but I kept pushing that part back) and of course there was the part that wanted to never talk to him again. I was going to keep him as a friend, but the friendship will come with time…right now I needed time to pick up the pieces, heal and learn to stop thinking of Beck and I as an us.

After the 4 hour flight, they finally arrived in Cancun around 2pm. A hotel bus took them from the airport to their hotel, they were still a bit jet lagged so everyone decided to rest up and meet in Andre and Robbie's room at 5.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I promise to upload part 2 of this tonight I'm just finishing writing it.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. If You Ever Come Back Part 2

**This chapter has a lot of Beck&Jade interactions…I hope you like it.**

The girls were in Jade's room getting ready while the boys were in Robbie and Andre's room.

GIRL'S ROOM

"Wow Jade I love your dress" Tori said

Click here this link** - **.com/jade_west/set?id=36369748 to see what Jade wore

"Thanks." Jade said, she was glad that she looked nice because in order for her plan to work she had to look great.

Tori had just finished her hair and makeup and was wearing this - .com/tori_vega/set?id=36370452 and Cat finally walked out of the bathroom wearing this - .com/cat_valentine/set?id=36370702.

"OMG you two look hot" Cat said as she squealed. She turned around and asked "Do I look ok?"

"Cat you look great, now can we finally go it's already 5:15." Jade said

"Yea Cat you look really good" Tori added

They finally left Jade's room and went to the elevator to go to meet the boys in Andre and Robbie's room. Just as the elevator arrived Jade realized that she left her clutch in her room.

"Shit! I forgot my clutch, I'll meet you guys up in their room." She said as she started walking down the hall to her room. Once in her room, she grabbed her clutch and grabbed a bottle of Vodka that Cat had left in her room. She hurried out and went to wait for the elevator.

She was fixing her hair when she heard the ding of the elevator, she looked up and saw Beck inside the elevator. A part of her was telling her to stay and wait for the next one and avoid all contact with Beck, but she listened to the other part, the one that still wanted to be friends with Beck; so she walked in and made sure to stand far away from him.

BECK'S POV

I was inside the elevator with Jade and she looked absolutely amazing. She had on a black dress that showed some skin, but not too much …I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Hey" I said

- She didn't answer, she just sighed

"You look beautiful" I said

"Yea, thanks" She said

I smiled to myself. Progress.

"So I was thinki—" the elevator dinged and opened cutting me off and she immediately walked out, I followed her down the hall to Robbie and Andre's room trying to figure out a way to start off our conversation again. She reached the room and knocked, but the music coming from the room was too loud and they couldn't hear her knocks.

"So I was thinki—" I was cut off again by Jade yelling at them through the door.

"Open up losers!" She yelled

Robbie opened the door almost instantly and she shoved him out of her way and walked into the room.

"Looking good Jade" Robbie said as he turned around to follow Jade into the room and I walked in behind him.

"Thank you and are you guys already drinking? What the fuck, you were supposed to wait for everyone to get here!" She said

She handed Cat her bottle of Vodka and went to mix herself a drink as she sat on a bed. I walked over and sat beside her and handed her a cup "Can you pour some into mine?"

"Are you sure you want to be drinking Beck? We all know what happens when you get drunk?" Jade said in a hard tone

(BTW this isn't in Beck's POV anymore.)

Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie stared at them while pretending to be busy mixing their own drinks and chatting.

"Honestly Jade, I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to say?" Beck said

"I know you're sorry, but you should have never done it in the first place." Jade said "You knew what you were doing, do you really expect me to believe that you were sooo drunk that you couldn't control what you were doing? You think I'm an idiot?"

Beck now saw that the other were staring and said "Can we go talk about this out on the balcony?"

"The balcony?" she scoffed remembering that he was on the balcony at their Prome night when she saw him with Jamie. "Actually, no because there's nothing to talk about. I'm tired Beck, I'm tired of hearing about how you're sorry and how you want me back…I really am I want to move past this someday…but that's definitely not today." She drank what was in her cup and got up to go to the bathroom.

As soon as Jade closed the bathroom door, the gang all stared at Beck.

"What?" he said

"Dude…aren't you going to go talk to her or something?" Andre said

"No. If he talks to her now she will still be really mad and she won't go out tonight." Tori said

"I want Jade to come out with us" Cat said she sounded like she wanted to cry, she hated seeing her friends argue.

"Ok, so then it's settled. You'll talk to her tomorrow."

Beck looked at the bathroom door and went back to pouring his drink…in his head he thought that they would all have fun tonight and tomorrow Jade would be his again.

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I had a bit of a rough time trying to figure out how to put this chapter together. I know how the story's going to end, but it's going to be another 4-5 chapters before that happens…so until then ENJOY.**

**& please don't forget to review!**


End file.
